finally together
by scary00girl
Summary: one-shot 3..endou is leaving the country.. and kazemaru about to have a bad time.. its romane.. drama.. comedy.. have a good time..R&R..


As the two boys were in the train traffic waiting.. the tealint was in a deep thinking..  
*what if I died?.. what will happen to this world? Will someone notice my absent.. or will ever somebody drop a tear for that?*  
and he suddenly spoke his mind

"what if we had to leave?"

These words just escaped from between his lips.. while the other boy who was standing beside the tealint turned to him .. and slapped his back

"what are you saying.. do you want to SUICIDE ? kazemaru!"

Eyeing kazemaru with an annoyed look.. kazemaru just snapped out his thoughts and had a pink blush ..  
as a loud noise of a train deafening when kazemaru said

"of course not.. not when I have you around"

And smiled.. but the brown headed looked at his friend without a world because he didn't hear him properly.. or he think like that..

While snowflakes started falling.. just making the picture of the place more.. ROMANTIC?

….

Kazemaru gathered with the others on their camping place in a forest, that they had this idea for the vacation, there as the night rested its darkness in the place.. where the teammates were tired.

While the boy was sitting spacing out *like usual*  
im so alone at the moment.. and I hate this loneliness.. it even remind me of that time..

*flashback*

As the team was practicing .. the captain's mobile rang .. and the owner excused his friends and went where he left his mobile .. he answered..

"hello.. yeah im Endou Mamoru..*the team stopped for awhile looking at the captain* .. eeh.. mother.. hospital?.. ok its ok , im coming"

And he flipped the phone close.. and ran while grabbing his stuffs in the way..

"sorry guys.. I've got to go right now..bye"

And he disappeared after a minute.. while the co-captain was looking at him worriedly..

Kazemaru's pov.

Whats the matter?.. what happened to his mother that made him rush like that.. I hope its nothing big..  
but the day after that was the weekend.. I mean no school, then I cant see Mamoru, I guess I will wait until Sunday to ask him.. I don't want to look stupid by calling him and asking him about it.. maybe I should not interrupt.. anyway.. I don't know where I left my phone.. maybe I left it in the team's room.. heh~.. whatever.. I cant go now its already 1 am.. I will go tomorrow

And days passed by then.. but when I went to school.. I found my phone safe.. how? I donno.. but talking about endou.. I didn't see him around in the morning.. its weird.. and snow began to fall just now.. again.. hmmm *while staring at the snow* maybe I've got to give him a call..

Rrrrring.. rrrrrrrrring.. rrrrrrring.. sorry the- *close it*

Aaah he don't answer too.. whats with him?  
huh~ cant stop worrying about him.. look like I will give him a visit today..

6pm..

Aww its too cold and dark even its still 6.. huh.. but I want to check on Endou.. its like forever when I last saw him..

As I reached the place around Endou's house I heard a kid's crying.. as I rushed to the direction.. I saw *ENDOU'S LITTLE BROTHER-yeah he have one here*sitting on the snow outside the house crying and calling for his mother..but before I get any closer to him Endou showed up with a messy hair with he had a tearful eyes and wearing a light-gray T-shirt with a black Bermuda even without his bandana(I donno what should I call it)*and I hided behind a wall and peeked.. I don't know why I did that..

"heey stop crying.."

"but I WANT MOM"

"don't you get it"

"nooo nooo I want moom"

"STOOOP .. I HAD ENOUGH FROM YOU"

Awch.. endou never act like this ..looks like that he is so depressed ..

Endou grabbed his brother from the hand.. and pulled him

"aaaah.. nooo LEAVE ME.. MOOOM"

"SHUT THE HELL UP…. MOM IS ALREADY GONE.. DONT YOU GET IT"

w-what? His mother is .. GONE?.. what is that? .. then that's why he didn't come to school and didn't pick his phone.. n-noo.. but why didn't he tell me..

"let's go prepare our bags.. we should go to Kyoto*I'm lazy to think of something else.. and I know it's the nearest city to Tokyo.. but whatever* tomorrow at least we should be in the airport at 4o'clock.. come on I will help you"

Endou.. calmed down and walked inside with his brother..  
and that's all for that day.. where I realized how I have to live far away from my precious Endou.. and may I will not be able to see him ever again.. and he is going to live with someone out there…

Next day .. 3 O'clock after the last period ended..

"HEEY GUYS WE SHOULD GO TO THE AIRPORT.. NOW" I told the guys.. and they all walked after me.. without asking.. and that was STRANGE.. right?... until we reached the place we needed at 3:56 O'clock.. where there I saw Endou.. and HUGGED HIM.. with tears rolling from my eyes .. I didn't want to let endou know that im crying but

"hey kazemaru.. are you crying?"

Ooh looks like he realized that from my breath

"hhhh.. of course not *broke the huge* don't be silly.. "

And all the others had the moment and jumped up Endou ..

"aaah guys.. you are crushing me"

"SORRY"

And they got off of him

"hey nii-san.. is not it about time until the plane fly.."

Endou's brother said as pulling endou from his jacket ..

"aah.. yeah I forgot..so minna"

"we will wait for you"

"never forget us"

"send messages to us"

"endou… I will surely miss you" I said

"I will do too .. kazemaru"

He smiled and walked away waving.. and we watched him while he ridded the plane and the plane flout ..

That sadness.. loneliness.. just was much more that what I imagined

..

"aarh.. please … one big mac, fries and coc. Hmmmm" Endou's voice

Aah .. I forgot.. that's right.. endou is right here beside me in the camp *talking while sleeping*.. you ask how?.. I will tell you .. even if it will show you how stupid I am..

in Christmas ..

The team decided to make a party in that day in the club *a new place for the club*.. and I was late .. if you want to know why.. well I slept over before its 6 pm .. and when I realized that I rushed to the bathroom and took a shower and all .. of course ran as fast as I could before I be anymore late .. until finally I made it .. but still.. im late

"heeey .. I came" as I opened the door screaming..

And everyone was looking at me suddenly tsunami jumped at me and held my pony tail .

"you are TOOOO late LAZY.. what were you doing haah?"

"aah nothing.. its only the distance"

Goenji said while sitting on a chair

"you cant lie.. you are the fastest one here.. you can even make it here in two minutes.."

I glared at goenji .. but closed my eyes and turned to the front and took off my jacket ..

"whatever"

But when I opened my eyes.. I saw something not strange.. it's a guy.. and he wears a GAP jacket with jeans .. but he had that ORANGE BANDANA .. It took me awhile utile I realized .. when he himself turned around and saw me staring at him.. and he simply waved his hands in the air…  
IS THIS A DREAAAAAAM?

"E-Endou?"

"yes im here" GRIN

"but.. why?"

"what.. whats that kazemaru.. you don't want me around anymore?" putting his fits on his waist and while smiling

"n-no.. its not like that at all.. but.. you didn't say a word about coming back again"

"aah.. you didn't know yet.. I though that someone told you.. no one did?

He asked while looking at the others .. they all shook their heads *noo*

"then you all know it *they all nodded*.. but how..?"

"ok kazemaru.. looks like so many things I have to explain to you"

Endou walked to me and grabbed my shoulders pushing me to a sofa .. and we sat..

"ok .. you know once in a weekend before I left I called everybody and told them that im going to Kyoto.. cuz mom asked me to just for one week.. that's all because dad had to work and can't look after us.. that's why we had to go.. but I called you million times.. and failed"

y-yeah.. my mobile was in the school .. my fault actually

"then your mother is okay now?"

"h-hey kazemaru.. you think that mom is the one in the hospital?.. no she is not.. its my grandma but mom had to look after her.. ONLY"

"what?. Then what all the things about your mother is GONE?"

"whats that?"

"that what you said to your brother the day before you left"

"huh? How do you know about it?"

"o-okay.. I was there.. cuz I was worried about you since you didn't come to school and didn't pick up your phone"

"eeh.. hh at least im okay here.."

"b-but your face your hair your clothes everything was in a mess that day.. that it gave me all the thoughts about what I was thinking.. maybe cuz your mother passed away or something.."

"hhhh.. don't be silly.. I had a fever that day.. that's why I didn't go to school.. but my brother as you saw was crying while I was sleeping.. and that pissed me.. "

"…."

"what.. don't look at me like that kazemaru"

Throwing a pillow at kazemaru's face.. when kazemaru caught the pillow he didn't move it from his face for awhile

"h-hey kazemaru?"

"…" *suddenly subbed as my shoulders moved quickly

"eeeh..*endou pulled the pillow away from my face* whats wrong? Did that hurt?"

I hided my face by my arms.. while I cried harder

"s-SORRY.. im so sorry .. kazemaru" *everyone stared at us*

"i-its not that.. idiot.. "

"then why?"

"your sudden disappearance .. was just too much to handle"

"o-umm.. " *and he just hugged me .. but still I cant feel calm .. don't they always say when the one you love hug you.. you feel better.. but I cant feel it.. no .. im crying even harder as I hugged him back..

"Endou.. you should know that kazemaru lost his mind since you left us for the week.. he didn't even know how to practice.. always kicking the ball out of reach" midorikawa said giggling as looking at the tealint… and I just blushed..

"huh? Really?" and endou broke the huge to see midorikawa..

"sh-shut up.. midori-baka" I screamed teased by him

"what did you say? K-Kaze-haru!"

"GERRRRR"

"pfft" hiroto is trying to hide his laughs .. and I turned to face him with a cursing eyes

"what is that about?"

"aah.. its nothing .. its only your new nick name.. "

Everyone looked at hiroto questioning

"its kaze-haru.. its somehow GIRLY.. perfect for him.. bwahahaha" pointing at me

Tsunami said loudly "yeah.. kaze means wind and haru means spring.. cool MAN.."

"hahahahaha" endou laughed hardly

"BYE!" as I opened the door and went out..

"NOOOOOO .. YOU ARE NOT"

"aaaaah.. "*crush* "AWCH! THAT HUUUURT" that when haruna and aki pulled me inside and I fell into a table..

But a hand showed up to help

"th-thanks .. Endou" he helped me stand when suddenly haruna screamed at us happily

"come on guys.. we are going to play a game.. first everyone sit in a circle on the ground.. come on come on.." and she started to push us all .. and I sat beside Endou in the right and fudou at the left..

"now the rules is .. first everyone will have a piece of paper and a pin.. then each one of you should write their SECRET love name at the face of the paper.. that we all know that none of us is in a relationship yet.. and then flood the paper from the half..while keeping the name you wrote in the face of it.. when from the inside just simply write your name.. that's all… one .. two .. three."

And all the guys began.. while some of them are thinking.. the others have their answers.. when suddenly midorikawa asked

"ok.. what if I love more than one in the same time.. maybe two or three?"

We all just stared at him for moments when hiroto said

"you love more than one?"

"noo its not me.. but maybe one of you do"

And we all gave him that glare… like .. are you kidding*

"ok ok.. back to your own business" aki ordered

And so after a LOOOONG thinking we finished..

"what are you going to do to the papers now?" ichinose asked haruna that sat beside him.. she smile and said..

"now I will see the names in the face of each paper and give it to its owner"

"" all the team screamed

"no no.. give it back .. GIVE IT BAAAACK" I screamed at haruna who held the papers not letting me to take it.. that when the SUPERMAN came

"KAZEMARU.. YOU WILL BE KILLED IF YOU TOUCHED MY LITTLE SIS" I mean kido..

"O-OKAY.. sorry"

And I sat back in my place.. where Endou looked at me from the corner of his eyes with a playful one..i somehow blushed.. but it disappeared as fast as It showed.. then.. the play began..

"Endou.. you have two.. kazemaru you have two as well.. *okay better than nothing.. but who?* no one open their papers.. okay aki you say the rest"

"okay.. here I have one for tsunami.. and one for tachimokai.. hmmm and .. wait let me see again.. aww its true"

All the team "WHAAT IS IT AKI?"

"Goenji have 3.. *=.='* hhh.. okay the next one is none for turamaru"

"WHHY MEEE?" crying*

"one for kabyama"

"foor mee.. I cant believe that"

"tobitaka have nothing as I see.. and hiroto have one.. but midorikawa didn't have one.. and the others here have yours"

"okay guys .. everyone now have the right to open their papers.. no need for letting others know.."

And here we all turned to our own business.. as everyone is hiding .. okay .. im afraid to open my papers.. GOD.. so one two three.. *opened the first.. its … I CANT UNDERSTAND what is written here!.. I guess Im going to leave it for the moment.. the other one.. one two three *opened the other* and its ..

"? FROM WHERE DID THIS COME?"

Everyone turned to me and fuyuppe came to me and asked

"whats the matter kazemaru-kun?" I gave her the paper shaking

And she read loudly "Ki-ri-ga-kure?"

And everyone screamed…

"hehehe.. didn't you notice me here.. fujimaru-kun?"

I jumped as I saw him standing beside me

"waah.. "

"heh! Whatever.. I just came and heard about the game .. so I participated as well.. is not it Christmas .. so I had to confess and that helped me to get out the trouble" he winked .. but I told him with a COOOOLD look

"sorry.. but I don't like you back"

"WHY?" he screamed as he blushed

"I have someone else" spitting my tongue out ..

"b-but.. NOOOO" and he ran out the place..

And everyone got back to what they were doing..

"come here already.. you had enough time" rika said .. then all the boys with their mixed up looks came ..

First endou

"I have one from hiroto and the other one didn't have a name"

"who did thaaaat?" haruna asked in anger.. everyone was ignoring.. but she said

"fine .. in the end we will know"

"neee neee.. hiroto.. why did you choose Endou.. WHY?" midorikawa cried at hiroto

"wait.. you gave me yours right?" hiroto asked midorikawa.. and mido nodded ..then hiroto

"soooorry MIDORI-KUUN *hugged the boy* I didn't know you share the same feeling with me.. that's why I just wrote endou's name"

And here Endou just sighed .. but he looked happy.. then.. goenji..

"I have toramaru.. and fubuki and NATSUMI" natsumi just blushed ..

Tachimokai

"tsunami only" then tsunami said "and I have yours" they looked at eachother smiling

Kabyama

"I have .. Kogure" there when kogure jumped up kabyama

"yaaaaaay .. because kabyama is the best to climb .. HUUURAAAAY".. =.=' then that's why..

-they all said theirs until aki asked

"anone kazemaru.. didn't you have two?"

"yeah I have"

"the first is Kirigakure.. but what is the other one?"

"hmm.. actually I don't know"

"huh.. show me"

"here"

I gave her the paper then she just smiled at me

"its Endou"

"WHAAAAT.. En-Endou?"

And I turned SLOOOOOWLY to him.. while he GRINED.. I BLUSHED that I put tomatoes in shame..

Here when haruna said

"oh yeah.. and isn't it strange ?"

Everyone "what?"

"kazemaru's name is the only name that didn't show up until now.. then that means"

CRAP

Endou jumped in front of me and said with sparkles in his eyes..

"then its you.. Kazemaru"

I hided my face by my hands.. but endou took off my hands and looked straight in my face.. whenever I see his face I blush and look at the corner.. but then he held my face by his hands and firmly kissed me.. where all the others went screaming .. that was totally embarrassing .. and we ended together finally..  
…

FEW~ this took me like forever.. haha.. I guess you maybe think that its somehow strange for me to write like this.. im always with the sadness side.. hehe.. its almost my nee-san's idea about endou and kazemaru at the beginning but about the game its mine.. ok.. I must say the truth.. my sis doesn't like yaoi.. so she told me the story as normal couples but daaa I changed hahaha..  
and sorry for my laziness.. and my bad English.. but looks like I'm quitting inazuma.. I have just to put the last chap of "if you noticed" then BYE BII.. you know im tired of this anime already… R&R

*winki winko*


End file.
